Seventh Year Potions with Fred and George
by Raven Dancer
Summary: George and Fred continue the search for new gags and finally realize there are limitations to experimenting. A Snape, Dumbledore, Weasley and Harry story.
1. Fred and George Brew

1PotionsFG

Title: 7th Year Potions with Fred and George  
Author: Raven Dancer  
disclaimer: All characters belong to Rowling except for the Drs. Barnes. I receive no monetary compensation for these works.  
  
Summary: George and Fred continue the search for new gags and finally realize there are limitations to experimenting without research.  
  
note: In my corner of the universe Harry and Snape have a friendly relationship in private. I developed this friendship in my writings, The First Path In and Alternate Routes.  
  
  
He always enjoyed 7th year classes. The students signed up for time slots every other month so there was always a different mix. The research was interesting and the students generally competent enough to handle the advanced work.   
Of course that didn't take into account the Weasley twins.  
Oh, they had interesting projects; always developing new gags for their future venture: a joke shop in Diagon Alley. And they were competent. It was just they were _experimenting_, sometimes blindly, without checking out possible volatile mixes.   
Severus Snape glanced up at the reminder of the last little gag. An expanding solution. Add it to mom's cooking pot and WHAM! Whatever was in the pot doubled and doubled and doubled until it overflowed. It might have worked if they'd shown him the full list of ingredients. The addition of some ground haberneros stems to heat it up' did just that. The lid blew off and knocked a chunk off the dungeon ceiling.  
That resulted in detention and yet another lecture why they had to confide in him what they planned to brew. It was why he was there, in the role of Potions Master. They should take advantage of the free advice! He was even willing to make promises not to reveal their secrets' they brewed here. gods knows he was going to charge them when they came back after graduation. (They'd be back, Dumbledore assured him).  
So today's little experiment was on the flame. They'd given him a list, swore up hill and down it was a complete list. Just seeing if they could produce something that would create extra gas to slip into a soda. The person would produce bigger and better belches. Snape shuddered.  
He wandered down the aisle yet again, sharp eyes out for any stray ingredients that didn't make the list. The twins sometimes forgot' to write everything down. Once more he reminded himself to send an owl to there parents by the end of term giving them a bit of a warning.  
As he looked he noted the potion in question was bubbling a little too vigorously and that the twins were conferencing in whispers.  
he asked shortly.  
Uh, just discussing ways to slow the brewing process, said George quickly.  
Yeah, it seems to be generating some heat, added Fred.  
You've turned off the flame? Snape glanced at the blue fire as it was quickly snuffed out. Still boiling hard.  
Apply a cooling charm? the Professor further suggested.  
A hissing as cool wrapped around the cauldron. No change. Snape glanced over at the table.   
What is that? Russian Comfrey? he reached over to sniff the gray green leaves, trying to identify it. The cauldron suddenly went silent. He looked at the surface as a large shimmering bubble appeared struggling to burst.  
he managed to yell, shoving George into Fred and stepping in front of them. The cauldron heaved up its contents and thoroughly soaked Snape.   
Don't get it on you, he sputtered, spitting out what he could and moving back into the aisle to keep the potion off the students. He hurried to the corner and pulled the cord, standing under the safety shower that had become a necessity this year. Between Longbottom and the Twins he seemed to spend a lot of time soaking wet and dripping.  
The headache started first. Fortunately the cooling charm had worked well so he wasn't burned. But he was dizzy. Not a good sign. None of the ingredients on the list should cause either reaction.  
Did you forget to mention any additional ingredients? he asked as he blotted his face and began to squeeze out his hair. The rest of the class was cleaning up. It was the last class for the week and dinner was an hour off. Anyway, they'd seen Snape drenched a lot this year.  
Uh, no Professor, they said in unison.  
I hasten to remind you that combining ingredients improperly  
is very dangerous, he stared at them, black eyes piercing through them.  
We know, Professor, they said, again in unison.  
I will repeat it only once more, were there any other  
things you placed in the potion? I have a headache that  
just started and I'm beginning to feel dizzy. I'd really  
like to know if I'm going to need to call Dr. Barnes.  
But the twins just shook their heads and began to clean up. Snape turned and headed back to his office.  
He sat down slowly at his desk. His head was really pounding. Maybe he needed to lie down a moment.  
  
Fred and George ran up to their rooms.  
What do you think? Fred began, knowing George would fill it in.  
We'll see him at dinner, don't worry, said the assured brother.  
If not, we tell Dumbledore. Before we eat. He didn't   
look that good, Fred went on.  
You're right. Before we eat.  
They got to dinner a few minutes early and sat down, quickly scanning for Snape. Not there. Dumbledore was, looking around the hall at the students sorting themselves out. Getting nervous they fidgeted, moving silverware around.  
When the first plates began to fill Fred looked hopefully at the staff table. The chair next to Dumbledore was still empty. Snape was not to be seen. Sighing, he tapped George on the shoulder. Nodding, they both stood and walked up to speak with the Headmaster.  
Dumbledore looked about for the Potions Master. He expected him at the table; he'd promised he'd eat with him tonight. The way he'd been skipping meals of late it was the only way to get him to eat was through promises. Snape never broke a promise to him.  
He barely noticed the Weasley twins at first. Then several thoughts raced through his mind. Friday. 7th year classes for Snape. What had he said? That he was having to watch these two very carefully. There was detention, nothing new for the twins or Snape. Why then, did he have this bad feeling?  
Headmaster? May we have a word before dinner?  
Nodding, Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the doorway with the twins.  
he looked carefully over his glasses at them. Fred nudged George.  
We wondered where Professor Snape was? he asked quickly, too quickly.  
I'm not sure. He promised to eat with us tonight. Is  
something wrong? Dumbledore's eyes met theirs. Fred swallowed.  
We were brewing a potion in class, and it kind of got  
all over the professor....   
George picked up the story,  
We forgot to mention a couple additional ingredients we  
used...  
Fred continued,  
He had a headache when we left and we wondered if  
anything might have happened...  
Dumbledore nearly panicked. He took a deep breath to settle himself.  
Best go see to the Professor. Gentlemen, please come  
with me.  
With speed they moved down the halls then down the stairs to the dungeons. No one was left, it was very quiet. Walking to the office door they found it locked.  
Step aside, the Headmaster's hand waved over the handle whispering a few words. The door sprung open.   
First, it was the smell. Someone had been sick George thought sourly. Then he saw the Professor lying on the couch.  
He did not look well at all.  
Dumbledore was across the room gathering the man up without thought. Fred and George could think only of the disgusting mess created by the ill man. But the Headmaster had him on his lap and had a hand in his robe on his chest reading his body. He wasn't a healer, but he knew how to check on magic-induced illnesses. He didn't look happy.  
You two must go get Pomfrey and Dr. Barnes. Get a broom   
to fly to Hogsmeade. Tell them what you've mixed.  
They stared a moment as Snape began to dry heave weakly.  
Dumbledore shouted. The twins bolted.  
Fred got to Pomfrey quickly, dragging her down to the dungeons immediately. George was out the door on a broom and at the clinic by the time Pomfrey began to check Snape. She kept looking at Fred, asking him over and over what had been in the potion. He told her all the ingredients he'd added but cautioned George had also been working with him.  
We'll have to treat the symptoms to start, the nurse said. She went to Snape's stockroom and pulled several things down, putting it in a mortar. Using a clean pestle, she blended the ingredients into a fine powder. Next a goblet was filled partially with water and the powder added. After stirring completely she brought it to the Headmaster. She offered a spoon to him and he began to ladle the potion into the unconscious man's mouth.  
He's much too hot, Albus, she said, I need to cool him.  
Nodding he leaned back a bit as the nurse ran her wand over the slack body. Fred just stared. He'd never seen anyone so sick. Worse, he'd never _caused_ anyone to be so sick. There was motion as the Snape jerked.  
a thin, pain-filled voice tore at them. Fred watched the Headmaster pull him close and whisper soothingly.  
I didn't watch them, Albus, it's my fault, the voice managed to get out. His fault? They were the ones who snuck the extra stuff in and hid it from him.  
Let's get you up to my rooms, Severus. You'll rest  
better there, Dumbledore nodded at the nurse who magicked a stretcher. After Snape was gently laid down the Headmaster turned his considerable attention to Fred.  
You, Mr. Weasley, will wait at the door for your brother  
and the doctor. You will both escort the doctor to my  
rooms and you will see me then, he turned and followed the nurse and the stretcher out of the dungeons. Fred stood still as an animal caught in headlights. The only difference was he was still standing after the vehicle ran him over.  
How could they have done this? Snape could very well die all because they wanted to experiment like real' wizards. He realized that they were wrong. Totally wrong. They were being treated like adults and they continued to act completely irresponsible. Shaking himself, he bolted out the door and up the stairs to wait.  
  
By the time they'd gotten up to the Headmaster's rooms Snape had been cleaned and stripped, covered in warm blankets on the Headmaster's own bed. Dr. Barnes had pushed in without so much as a knock and picked up the limp man.  
Did he regain consciousness? he asked quietly.  
For a few moments, after Poppy lowered the fever, Dumbledore said.   
He seemed to know he'd been poisoned, knew where he  
was, added Pomfrey.  
That's good, said the healer as he began to scan his patient.   
Fred and George had never seen a healer at work. They'd never been in the Headmaster's bedroom. They'd never seen Snape, uh, naked. But for all the firsts' that night the only thing they remembered for years was the look of total loss on the Headmaster's face. He looked old and frail as he sat on the edge of the chair watching and waiting.  
it was a tiny, frightened voice, lost in pain and the man called had to force himself not to reach out.   
It hurts so much, Albus.  
Fred and George looked at each other. They'd never imagined their little gags could do this. The healer suddenly sat up, handing Snape over to Dumbledore.  
I'm not 100% positive what the mix was, Headmaster, and he gave a long look at the two young men.  
I'll give him something for the worst of it, but then I'm  
going to have to reconstruct the original potion, and he levelly stared at the twins.   
We'll just go get our things, then, Fred offered.  
Bring it straight back here, no emotion in that voice, tight and dry, as the doctor opened his bag and shifted through checking vials.  
Yes, doctor, they answered in unison.   
  
When they returned the cauldron was set up in the bedroom. Snape was back in bed looking better at the very least.   
I've managed to reduce the pain for awhile, the doctor said as he watched the twins lay out the ingredients.  
And we've got a cooling charm working on the fever. He had them identify each ingredient, writing it down while Dumbledore reviewed the list they'd provided Snape.  
So these four things weren't on the list you gave  
to the professor? he asked tonelessly.  
No sir, we took the creeping ficus roots from the  
hot house during herbology and the hart's horn came  
from the edge of the forest, Fred explained carefully. Barnes picked up the hart's horn and crumbled a bit, tasting it.  
Fox glove, he said. It's used to regulate the heart.  
Turning red they quickly produced the packaging for the remaining ingredients. Barnes carefully checked the potency and age of the herbs.  
Exactly what were you trying to brew, gentlemen? he asked crisply. The brothers looked at one another and shrugged.  
Snape began to move agitatedly in the bed, making small whimpering sounds. Dumbledore moved over to him so Barnes and Pomfrey could watch the brewing process. He stroked his hair gently and called to him.  
Like a man surfacing for air after nearly drowning Snape clawed to waking.  
NO! DON'T! NO! ALBUSSS! Dumbledore had the struggling man upright and back on his lap rocking and soothing. Great quantities of air were sucked in and blown out in blind panic until finally Snape woke enough to see where he was. He in turn clung to the Headmaster, tears streaming down his face as he gained his breath.  
Bad dream? Dumbledore asked. Snape just nodded and pressed closer listening to the soft beating of the older man's heart.  
Flustered, the twins turned back to their workings, explaining as clearly as possible what they had down. Barnes nodded as he watched the cauldron brew.   
The fox glove and the caffeine mixed can cause the   
unrestful sleep. If you have bad memories they can be  
the basis for really ugly nightmares, he glanced at Snape who was finally calming down although tears were still falling slowly.  
And the fox glove combining with a few other things on  
this list can cause considerable pain, gentlemen, Pomfrey interjected.  
What you have here is not a burping solution, it's  
a liquid crucio curse. They could not miss the disgust in her voice.  
If it didn't kill the person first, with the accelerated  
heart and fever, said Barnes.  
I ask you again, just what do you think you were trying  
to brew?  
It was a critical question, even Dumbledore was watching them as he rocked the Potions Master. Neither twin spoke.  
You were experimenting again, weren't you? Snape's ragged voice cut through them.  
You wanted to see what would happen if you threw  
a bunch of things together in a pot and stirred, pain was back in that tired voice and his body arched against the internal burning.  
Three sets of adult eyes on them, both boys wished they could simply disappear into a convenient black hole.  
Yes, Professor Snape, George finally got out.  
We didn't think it would be dangerous, Professor, added Fred.  
Snape didn't answer, he was biting through his lip trying not to scream as another jab of pain rocked him. Barnes quickly picked up a vial and pulled out a syringe, injecting the tortured man.   
Breath, Severus, pant. Short breaths, and he held the Potions Master's face to help him concentrate. The pain receded enough for him to cope.  
H-hurts, Albus, he was whimpering again, not concerned with anyone else but himself and the Headmaster. All Dumbledore could do was hold him, rock him, and sing softly old childhood songs.  
Barnes returned to the cauldron and watched the rest of the process. Fred remembered about the comfrey and told the two adults how Snape had taken some in his hand just before the cauldron blew. The new cauldron was beginning to simmer and both boys were very uncomfortable being near it.  
Barnes wrote out a list and handed it to Fred.   
Go back to the clinic; wake my dad and get these  
from him. He may insist on coming back with you.   
Frankly, I hope he does. Be quick! and the two boys spilled out of the room on a dead run. Barnes turned to Dumbledore.  
I can get an antidote mixed up to take care of the  
poison. We just have to wait until they get back.   
Pomfrey and Barnes destroyed the new batch of burping' solution before it became volatile. Then Barnes climbed onto the bed and helped soothe Snape with his healing energies. He couldn't give him any more pain medicine.  
The boys made record time to and from Hogsmeade. The elder doctor had apparated them as close as possible to the school and joined them. Still, over 30 minutes had passed and the patient was beyond reasoning.  
  
Jeffrey Barnes had never been so glad to see his father. Even with all his efforts, as well as Pomfrey and Dumbledore's Snape had finally lost himself in the pain. There was a low keening in the room when the three burst in, horrible to hear. James Barnes immediately handed the requested medicines to his son and picked up Snape in a massive hug sending all his considerable powers into the man. The keening ceased, but the crying began again. Dumbledore rose to help.  
Don't fight, Severus, just give in. It's ok, he continued to soothe, to try to keep any little part of Snape's mind off the pain and struggle.  
Jeffrey Barnes quickly mixed various liquids together in a larger syringe. Setting this down he pulled out an iv bag and added other medicines to it.   
I'll inject this first, he told his father, and then we'll  
need to get a line in him.  
Fred and George seemed to be forgotten, sharing an empty chair as they watched the two doctors fight for Snape's life. Suddenly nothing else mattered in their world except saving the Potions Master. As the large needle slipped into a bare thigh George flinched. He hated shots! Halfway through it was pulled out and then injected into the other thigh.  
I hate to do that, Jeffrey commented, but I want to be  
quick.  
Pomfrey brought the iv kit over and everyone watched as the young doctor searched for a useable vein.  
he said, as he poked into the fore arm.  
Let me, said the older doctor, transferring the patient to his son. George and Fred had a good view of Snape's eyes, full of pain and fear as they worked to save him. James looked thoughtfully at the arm before slapping the back of Snape's hand.  
Got one, he said, pushing the needle in first followed by the hep lock.   
and Pomfrey hung the medicine on the rack, dropping the tubing down. It was quickly attached and the drip started.  
Then it became silent as everyone watched the panting, sweating body for reactions.  
Dumbledore began to sing quietly again, some nonsense about a day golden and new. They watched as Snape struggled. Then slowly the trembling diminished and the body began to relax. Barnes watched the fear and pain drain from Snape's eyes and he began to blink sleepily. Now tears ran down Barnes' face.  
There you are, Severus. Feeling better? Snape tried to nod, his eyelids growing heavier.  
Lets' get you comfortable, he began to move the Potions Master to the bed.  
the whispery voice cut through them just as badly as the pain filled one. The boys shifted uncomfortably.   
Dumbledore kicked off shoes and threw off his robes, stripping down to leggings and a T-shirt. He quickly climbed into the bed and let the doctors situate the Potions Master so he was pillowed on his chest. Fingers started to rub the cloth of the t-shirt so the older doctor carefully taped the iv'd hand over a small form to hold it still. He sent a little more soothing energy through his patient to make up for the frustration.   
Thank you, Snape managed before his eyes closed holding onto the Headmaster like a life preserver. The doctors and nurse continued to monitor the sleeping man for several minutes.   
Thanks, Dad. I nearly lost him, said Jeffrey, letting his father pull him into a hug.  
Nearly lost him? Both boys were more than stunned. They'd had a suspicion it was really bad, but they never thought the doctor had nearly lost hope.  
Not over yet, but he'll live. You did a great job, Jeff, his dad replied quietly.  
They realized Dumbledore had begun staring at them.  
George, Fred, go down to the kitchens and get something  
to eat then up to bed. Come back tomorrow morning at 9:30, and then he turned his attention back to the man sleeping on his chest. Pomfrey shooed them out.


	2. Leveling Out

H2levelingout

Title: 7th Year Potions with Fred and George  
Author: Raven Dancer  
disclaimer: All characters belong to Rowling except for the Drs. Barnes. I receive no monetary compensation for these works.  
  
Chapter 2 Leveling Out  
  
First, they noticed Dumbledore looked exhausted. Then they noticed the anger in the normally calm eyes. They sat silently while being glared at. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. suddenly the Headmaster pushed up.  
I thought I could do this but I'm much too angry, Minerva,  
he ground out evenly. Eyes filled with hatred brushed over them.  
You very nearly murdered my best friend, gentlemen, and with that pronouncement, Dumbledore swept out of the room. McGonagall watch him leave. The bedroom door opened again a moment later and the last people they imagined seeing walked in.  
Mom! Dad! they exclaimed.   
The three mentioned looked at the two boys. Anger flashed dangerously through all the adults' eyes as well as disappointment, especially from their Mother.   
We will take them with us, began Mr. Weasley.  
Expelled? they were being expelled?  
For the week, Arthur. We'll try again next Sunday, said McGonagall. George thought quickly.  
What about the game today? he regretted asking as soon as it came out.  
The game has been forfeited to Slytherin, McGonagall said tightly.  
Not that it matters. Gryffindor is down over 500 points   
this morning.  
5-5-5-500 points? But we only had 489 last night, Fred managed weakly.  
I have never, NEVER, had a negative point in all the years as   
head of Gryffindor, she glanced at Bill.  
When Albus called me at 5 am I very nearly made it 1000,   
but Severus talked me out of it. She shifted her gaze to the boys.  
The only reason you are going home with your parents and  
not directly to the ministry for processing is Professor  
Snape. He seems to think he needs to work with you. He  
managed to elicit a promise from all of us not to be harsh.  
Forfeiting a game and 500 points wasn't harsh? From the looks being directed at them both boys realize it wasn't harsh at all.  
Can we see him? Before we leave? asked George hesitantly. Fred nodded in agreement.  
No. He had a rough night. Plus I can't guarantee your  
safety around either Dr. Barnes or the Headmaster.  
Bill looked at them coldly.   
You will go home now. Mother and Dad have agreed to  
keep you two very busy.  
Why are you here? Fred interjected.  
Someone has to teach potions. We don't know how long  
Severus will be out, came the terse reply.  
But what about Gringotts? George persisted.  
I've taken an _unpaid_ leave of absence. It's the  
least I can do to help atone for my brothers' stupidity, Bill turned away and left the room.  
Let's go, they heard their Dad's voice tight with anger. Neither of the twins felt very safe. The only person who seemed forgiving was the man they very nearly killed.  
Yes, sir, they said in unison and followed their parents to the fireplace. Taking some floo powder they went home to the Burrows.  
  
Bill looked down at the dozing man. The pain had been alleviated, but sleep was still troubled. Snape kept waking from his rem cycles, usually screaming, because of the mixes of materials. Both Barnes and Dumbledore were snoring softly when the young man noticed Snape open his eyes. He sat on the bed quietly and ran a hand over the man's face.  
Another dream? he asked gently.  
Yes. At least I didn't scream again, Snape said leaning into the human contact.  
Did Fred and George come in? the ill man asked.  
Yes. Although the Headmaster couldn't speak with them.   
He's too angry. Minerva sent them home for the week with  
their parents,' Bill reported.  
What about the quidditch game? he asked as he carefully stretched and yawned.  
McGonagall forfeited. They stripped all the points off this  
morning, too.  
Snape frowned. I said not to be harsh, he began.  
Bill carefully smoothed the covers.  
They weren't harsh. No Azkaban.  
It wasn't premeditated, Bill. They're just children.  
They're practically 18, Sev, and you've warned them  
repeatedly about experimenting with potions.  
I suppose, said the Potions Master as he snuggled down against the sleeping doctor seeking warmth.  
Yes, Sev, we suppose too. Don't worry, Mom and Dad  
will only make them clean. No torture. They'll come back  
next Sunday if the Headmaster has calmed.  
Before I fall asleep, my lesson plan and grade books are  
warded. Do an unbinding charm first. Have some  
troublesome 6th years that were changing points, Snape yawned wide,  
and watch Longbottom. Write the ingredients out for  
him first and pair him with Granger. He's rather dangerous,  
another yawn as the eyelids fluttered closed.  
Check out the safety shower. You'll need it, he slipped back under.  
No wonder there, Bill thought glancing at the iv bag. They'd filled him with a morphine cocktail. All major muscle groups totally relaxed. Until the twins' potion cycled through he'd be pretty much out of it. He allowed himself to kiss Snape's forehead before he returned to the chair, a cup of strong tea and his vigil.  
Snape neither improved nor got worse for the remainder of the day. In the early evening Dr. Barnes Sr. returned bringing a file folder of information gleaned from his precious internet. He handed it to his son and went to see to Snape. Drowsy, the Professor looked up at the older man.  
Well, now, Severus, how are you feeling tonight? he asked cordially as he sat on the bed checking the iv line.  
Kind of light, he said whispery, full of light.   
I'm sure that's a good description, the doctor smiled.  
How would you like a warm bath? Snape looked up and returned the smile. That sounded good. He'd been sweating all day and pawed at a lot.   
Shh, then. Let's not disturb the others, and he quietly levitated the semi-limp body out of the room carrying the iv bag. He had lowered the man into the tub and secured his iv hand on the side (can't get that wet, now, Severus') when the door flew open and Dumbledore spilled in followed closely by Jeffrey.  
WHAT'S WRONG! shouted the Headmaster.  
called the younger doctor.  
The older man regarded the slightly hysterical duo and turned on the taps. Snape moaned appreciatively as the water swirled around him.  
he replied calmly, just doing the maintenance  
work. He picked up a wash cloth and began to rub soap over the lax body.   
I could use some help with Severus's hair, he added and Dumbledore quickly moved to the end of the tub. Jeffrey sat on the toilet lid and just watched. Snape opened an eye to take in the group before closing it again.  
I seem to be an e-ticket' attraction, he said with a sneer. He was soon dozing, partially levitated to keep in place. Barnes and the Headmaster sang quietly together while they worked.  
I'll just go back to those files, then, said Jeffrey as he walked to the door.  
You do that, son. Some interesting stuff out there, said the elder Barnes as he poured warm rinse water over Snape.   
Dried, the small procession returned to the bedroom. Before lowering the patient, the doctor pulled a pad from his satchel and began to fasten it around Snape like a diaper.  
That's nice, Snape tried to sound sarcastic.  
Saves on bedding, the man shrugged as he replied. A flannel blanket was then wrapped around most of the sick man and he was lowered onto clean sheets. Sighing, he sank into the comfortable bed. The elder Barnes sat quietly, soothing him.  
Now, would you be liking a small bite to eat? Maybe a  
vanilla shake?   
Yes, please, he answered quietly.  
Dobby quickly brought up a shake for them. Again the elder Barnes tended to Snape, coaxing him into drinking the entire shake. Dumbledore was amazed at the gentleness the man displayed.   
Sleep for me, Severus, he placed his hand on Snape's head. Sleep and have good dreams. A charm silently whispered as he watched the ill man drift off. He efficiently checked his pulse, breathing and iv flow before moving off the bed.   
Now I see where Jeffrey gets his touch from, Dumbledore commented. He was rewarded with a warm smile.  
Ah, yes, Jeffy has a kind way, too. Of course, Severus  
is an ideal patient, if you can believe it. Trusts us to do  
our job and doesn't fight us. In this day and age it's a  
rare pleasure, he set a few more incontinent pads by the bed along with a package of wipes.   
You staying here tonight, Jeff? he asked quietly, or  
would you like me to?  
I'll stay, Dad, he said quickly.  
Ok, I'll bring you some fresh clothes in the morning. Both  
of you get some sleep tonight! I'm sure Severus will, and he picked up his bag and left.  
He's wonderful, Dumbledore said.  
Yeah, he always knows how much to give without taking  
over, said Jeffrey. I've always appreciated that.   
I think I want a bath now, said the Headmaster. I have  
spare sleep clothing if you'd like to clean up, too.  
Thank you, smiled Barnes.  
  
Between the bath, shake and sleeping charm Snape slept without troubling dreams for over ten hours. Barnes and Dumbledore also managed nearly nine. Dr. Barnes Sr. enjoyed waking them up. While they dressed he tended to Snape, changing pads and cleaning skin.  
You'll need to check him, Jeffrey. He's heavily sedated and  
he needs to be kept dry and clean. I'll bathe him tonight  
if you'd like. His son agreed; it made his life that much easier.  
I was reviewing the file, Dad. This is a little different than  
the other studies. Should I reduce the morphine or remove  
the cooling charm? It's been nearly 35 hours since the  
potion was introduced. The elder man took the information and quickly read over it.  
I'd give it another 10 hours. Let's choose one tonight   
when I come back. Most of the ingredients are quick to  
work and exit. But there are a couple combos that seem  
to need longer.  
Jeffrey thought about this and nodded in agreement.  
Ok, that sounds a little conservative, but I'd rather err on  
the conservative side and have your back up on this one.  
Smiling, the elder Barnes patted him on the shoulder and glanced over at Snape.  
Ah, the sleeping beauty has woken up!   
Dumbledore moved to his friend's side. He gently smoothed loose hair from his face and battled to keep his tears back.  
Headmaster, a pleasure as always, the low voice was gravely and the doctors looked at one another. Jeffrey picked up a tea mug and poured water into it while pillows were fluffed under Snape, easing him up into nearly sitting. He gratefully sipped at the water, his face tightening a bit.  
Let me check something, Albus, Jeffrey said quietly and he sat next to his patient. He palpitated the glands in Snape's neck then looked at his throat. It looked suspiciously like strep throat; when was he exposed to that? Handing the flashlight to his father he stood and moved to his medical back looking for a suitable antibiotic.  
Well, Severus, you've got a nice case of strep throat  
developing there. A little strange on one hand, but on  
the other I'll bet one or both of the Weasley twins have  
got it, too, the older doctor smiled. He ran a soothing hand over his patient's shoulder.  
If you're a good boy you can have some popsicles later.  
Snape sneered slightly before starting to cough. A dry cough but it hurt the throat. A cup was held to his lips and he sipped again, making a face at the taste. The look cleared, though, as the pain in his throat diminished. He leaned against the pillows and watched the younger doctor add something to his iv. He felt a pinprick and turned to see the elder Barnes finishing up giving him an injection.  
Antibiotics. We'll have that infection cleared in no time.  
Better send an owl to the Weasleys; check on the twins.  
I'm sure if they complained no one would believe them, Snape swallowed a little more water. He didn't notice Dumbledore's darting glance of anger towards Jeffrey. Both men were _still_ angry at the two young men.  
I'll send one after we feed you some breakfast, said an agreeable Barnes sr. He sent Dobby off for a light breakfast and protein drink.   
He coerced Snape into a scrambled egg and a little hot cereal. Then a thick peach and granola yogurt shake. His patient grew more and more sleepy, but he stuffed him as full as possible.  
Keep eating for me. It will help metabolize the rest of the  
poison in you and you'll eliminate it quicker, he explained. Snape managed nearly the entire shake before shaking his head and slipping into sleep. Cleaning up, Dr. Barnes lowered him back onto the mattress.  
I'll be back this evening. Remember to change him and  
get more food into him, he packed up and stood to leave.  
I'd also suggest you two work on your anger. Severus  
has made it clear he doesn't want those two young men  
punished harshly, he said.   
They very nearly killed him, James, because of stupidity and  
not following directions. I find it hard to forgive when I   
nearly lost my best friend, again tears threatened, but Dumbledore contained them. James watched closely, knowing the man needed to release his anger. Sighing when it was once more tamped down, Dr. Barnes nodded and left silently.  
Between the two men Snape was cared for during the day. Dumbledore went to lunch and dinner in the main hall and attended to his ongoing mail. Barnes took care of his own notes and correspondence. Snape slept.   
Both Dumbledore and Barnes tried to feed the sleeping man. He was quite difficult to wake.   
I'm going to reduce the morphine mix, said Barnes, then  
Severus might wake up. The doctor adjusted the drip and settled back to wait.  
Call me if you need help, Dumbledore said as he returned to his desk.  
Barnes watched the still body for awhile. He moved to the bed and sat down, taking Snape's hand.  
Severus? I need you to wake up now, Severus, he watched the slack features slowly animate. Maybe he'd used a higher dose than necessary.   
Snape groaned as he came into consciousness. He felt like his head was stuff with wet wool. His mouth was dry and his eyes seemed glued shut. He struggled to wake, but couldn't make the final connection.  
The elder Dr. Barnes arrived in the room. He smiled at his son.  
he asked.  
Been trying. I reduced the morphine mix; I think he had  
too much, Jeffrey checked the bag again.  
Here, let me hold him awhile. He probably does have  
too much morphine in his system, Barnes levitated Snape to him as he sat in the chair by the bed. Jeffrey carefully moved the iv line.  
Let me adjust this a little more, and he turned the drip down further.  
We may need to up the flow, he cautioned as he smoothed stray hair back and spoke softly to the waking professor.  
Bring me a wet wash cloth, he asked.  
Gently he took the cloth and wiped Snape's face.  
A little too much sleep in your eyes, Severus, he then reached for the water cup and dipped his fingers, transferring the cool drips over his mouth.  
A bit dry, too, I see. Let's get some water in your  
mouth, professor, and he continued to put drops of water in his mouth. Snape's tongue slowly snaked out and gathered the liquid. He blinked his eyelids slowly, finally opening them for the older doctor.  
Hello, Severus, he said warmly, have a small sip now, and he pushed a straw into the man's mouth. Slowly Snape suckled up a sip and swallowed. It didn't hurt as much as the morning, but he grimaced still the same.  
I'll take care of that throat in a moment. Sip some  
more for me, and Snape drew up a little more water, savoring the wetness.  
Good. Now a sip of this. It will take away the sore  
throat, he held another glass and straw up to his mouth; Snape drew in a small mouthful, swallowing quickly and making a disgusted face. But the soreness was gone. Water was replaced with cold iced juice. He suckled this happily, his stomach growled in appreciation.  
Hungry? Maybe some soup? Barnes inquired.   
Yes, please, whispered his patient. Jeffrey smiled and left the room to get Dobby. While he was out, Dumbledore came back in and sat next to his friend.  
Hi, Severus, he said softly, smiling as he gently stroked his cheek. He received a pleased smile in return.  
came the whisper, still angry? Leave it to Snape to jump to the heart of the matter. Dumbledore chose to actually lie, a small white lie anyway.  
Not really, Severus, he replied, thinking, not with you, anyway.'   
sighed Snape, hoping it was true. He leaned against the doctor and suddenly his nose twitched, smelling soup. Dobby had a small tureen of chicken soup.  
Soft vegetables, soft chicken, tender noodles, said the elf,  
lots of warm broth. Very tasty, Professor Snape. He was rewarded with a smile. The elder Barnes proceeded to feed him.  
He was given a sponge bath then rewrapped. He fell asleep easily.  
I think the bulk of the potion has worn off, said Jeffrey.  
Yes, you can probably take him off the pain killers,   
although I'd leave the drip in just in case. You can take  
it out tomorrow if he does all right tonight, commented his father.  
I'm just unsure what the long-term effects will be, Jeffrey added. Weakness for certain. He'll need to rest a few more   
days. The strep itself will take four or five days to fully  
get over.  
The older doctor nodded.  
Yes, it's safe to assume, Headmaster, he'll be bed bound for  
three more days, then restricted to his rooms for a week  
more just to be sure. Some of the ingredients' effects  
can last that long.  
Dumbledore rolled his eyes.   
Keep Severus in his rooms another week? He'll be  
chomping at the bit to return to his class.  
Jeffrey looked at Snape sleeping,  
Oh, I don't know. He's going to be very tired until  
he's over the muscle weakness. He may like staying  
in bed.  



	3. Comforts

H3comforts

Title: 7th Year Potions with Fred and George  
Author: Raven Dancer  
disclaimer: All characters belong to Rowling except for the Drs. Barnes. I receive no monetary compensation for these works.  
  
Chapter 3 Comforts  
  
Snape again slept the night. When Barnes rose the next morning he removed the iv. It had been in long enough anyway. The hand was slightly swollen and tender. Snape woke up as he was wrapping the hand, crying out softly.  
he managed.  
Yes, but it will go away soon, Barnes reassured him. He busied himself with cleaning up the lines and wrappings as Snape curled up around a pillow breaths coming in short and shallow. Glancing at the professor he continued to clean. He was looking forward to a shower and then getting on to home.  
Dumbledore was already up and down to breakfast. Snape seemed to be sleeping so he moved into the bathroom.  
When he returned wrapped in a towel he found his father sitting in the lounge with Snape draped over him, running a soothing hand over his back.  
You removed the iv, he said.  
Well, he doesn't need it anymore and the site was   
starting to get sore, said Jeffrey, he mentioned it  
hurt when I was taping it up.  
Actually, he seems to still be in pain from the potion. He  
was spasming when I came in. My initial scan showed some  
damage was being done to his intestinal tract.  
Nearly dropping his towel, he hurried over and put a hand on Snape's sweating back. He quickly read through all the turmoil and isolated the problem. The potion hadn't worked all the way through and it was irritating and burning all the way down.  
he cursed softly.  
I gave him some more morphine and coated his stomach  
with a shake. He's doing better now, not condemning, just reporting quietly.  
Thanks, Dad, he said, sinking down onto the carpet by the lounge.  
I feel like a fool, thinking he was referring to his hand  
hurting, not anything else.  
You've been at it all weekend, Jeff. You're a little  
tired, you know. Someone this ill takes alot of care, he shifted Snape slightly and waved a blanket over to cover him.  
Why don't you go home, relax a bit. The clinic's covered.  
I'll stay the day just in case and tonight. Once that   
potion's residual has passed out of his system he'll  
be fine.  
The younger man thought about it, wanting to stay with his patient until everything was finished. But he also saw the wisdom of his father. He was tired. He did need to distance himself and rest if he wanted to be an effective healer.  
Ok, Dad, you're right. Can I stop by later?  
Of course! He's your patient. I'm just the substitute, and he smiled at his son.  
*Plus*, thought the older man, *perhaps the anger would drain off of you and Albus if you were apart awhile!* He felt sorry for the twins actually, so much anger. He wanted it to be over before the punishment was discussed. He watched Jeffrey dress and pack his things. Patting Snape goodbye, he left for Hogsmeade.  
They stayed sprawled together on the chair for the bulk of the day; Barnes liked to be able to constantly monitor his patient's progress. Dumbledore wandered in and out throughout the day; taking his place a few times so the doctor could move about. Snape stayed asleep, except to eat.   
Late in the afternoon everything had worked well down the tract and after Dumbledore went out for a walk (oh, shoo, Albus, we'll be just fine!) he put his patient down and dug through his medical bag for something to coat the last part of the passage.  
Enemas should be banned, growled Snape as he followed orders.  
Barnes laughed lightly, you'll be very glad for this   
one.  
He levitated Snape into the lavatory.  
Let me guess, groused Snape as he was set down on the loo, go on demand? Barnes laughed again.  
You realize children fear me for a good reason, Snape tried to sound as nasty as possible.  
So I have been told, Barnes agreed easily.  
Most of the staff steer clear, too, he snarled. Pressure was building and it was becoming uncomfortable.  
Yes, Pomfrey has shared many confidences of late, Barnes reached out and took his hand.  
As well as Dumbledore himself. Just to pass the time,  
of course. Squeeze when it hurts, he pressed Snape's hand.  
Snape wished he could think of more threats, but it did hurt and he found himself holding tight to the older doctor.  
This is ridiculous, he gritted out.  
I certainly don't think so, Professor, smiled Barnes. Snape sneered at him.  
I am eternally grateful you sent everyone away, he managed, they're angry enough without this little show. He was holding tight, a few tears formed strictly from the pain and he was getting sweaty.  
It will be over very soon, he encouraged the Potions Master. After a strangled gasp the last of the potion passed out.  
He felt Barnes massaging his hand as he controlled his breathing once again.  
Done. Now, a quick rinse off? I'll help wash you down, and he was quickly run through the shower and dried. The absolute relief of not being in pain caused the man to be silent, trusting the doctor and submitting to the ministrations. Even the final check was allowed with no complaints.  
When Dumbledore returned, with the younger Barnes in tow, Snape was sitting up in bed on his own scanning a copy of the Daily Prophet. He looked up with a sheepish grin and watched the Headmaster hurry over to him. James held his son back.  
Dumbledore asked with a definite quaver in his voice.  
I'm fine, Albus, really, Snape said holding open his arms.  
For the first time in years Dumbledore crawled into his friend's arms and sobbed. Rocking him, whispering to him, Snape did all he could do to comfort the distraught man.   
I-I thought I'd lost you, cried the wizard. I couldn't bear   
losing you like this, to some students' stupidity. Snape just rubbed his back.  
I'm fine, Albus, I'm just fine. It wasn't my most favorite  
way to spend the weekend, but I'm alive thanks to James,   
Jeffrey and you.  
I've been so angry, Dumbledore admitted finally, drawing in a long shuddering breath.  
I've cursed those two bastards to the seven fires of hell.  
Snape gently kissed Dumbledore's forehead, then rested his cheek on it.  
First, Albus, they both have a wonderful father, I've  
met Arthur myself on several other occasions in regards  
to the twins and their behavior, A shuddery chuckle wafted up from the depths of his shirt.  
And second, you can't curse any of the students; it's  
against the school rules, he continued to rock.   
But they hurt you, began the faltering man.  
They made a very bad mistake and I will be sure to have   
a lovely time organizing their detentions for the next couple  
months, he rubbed the trembling back.  
But it was a mistake. An eager and inquisitive child's   
mistake, Albus, he continued to comfort his friend.  
I'll handle them, you know I'm a bit notorious about   
having a vile temper, again another weak chuckle. Snape did not want this anger in his friend. That was _his_ prerogative, to carry anger for years. He knew it would tear Albus apart.  
If that's what you want, Severus, the Headmaster conceded.   
It is, he said soothingly.  
Finally, Dumbledore slowed, breathing evened out as he simply curled against Snape's chest listening to his heart faithfully beating.   
I'm going to lay down, Albus, Snape whispered and began to move. He managed to untangle the bedclothes and pull the Headmaster down with him. The older man was very nearly asleep as was and it didn't take much to snuggle down with him. As he was drifting, the elder Barnes caught his attention and smiled gently.   
Just let Jeff scan you. I'll be here tonight in case you  
need anything, he ran a soft hand over his face. The younger Barnes came forward, scanned his patient and whispered goodnight. He and his father sat and talked softly into the night.  
  
On Wednesday 400 points reappeared in the Gryffindor glass. A bulletin was given to the quidditch team captains announcing that Snape refused to accept the forfeit, claiming it was cowardly. Slytherin would have it's victory over Gryffindor fair and square! The churlish message ignited the rivalry fires; Both captains began their campaigns of pride and spirit.   
Privately, Snape hoped they wouldn't lose too badly.  
Harry Potter received a note asking him to report to the Headmaster's tower when convenient. When he reported before dinner Dumbledore led him to the bedroom, eyes twinkling again.   
Go in, Harry, he said. Harry noted the man did not follow and in fact he closed the door behind him. He looked across the room and saw Professor Snape, pale and thin, resting on the bed. He quietly walked to the chair near him and sat down.  
Well, Potter, you've decided to show up, he growled fiercely, although his eyes were still closed. Harry was well aware of this particular ruse and picked up the Potions Master's hand, squeezing it gently.  
I can't very well drop everything to attend to you,  
Professor. I _do _have other obligations, sir! he sarcastically replied. He smiled, pleased Snape was recovering well.  
came the snide reply. An eye slid open, then the other and Snape's mouth pulled briefly into a sneer then dropped into a small smile.  
You didn't say to rush, Severus. How are you? Harry continued to gently squeeze the man's hand, glad it was warm.  
Much better. After Friday I almost appreciate Longbottom's  
incompetence at potions, he returned the squeeze and then pulled his hand back so he could sit up. Harry settled back into his chair.  
What can I do for you, Professor? Harry asked.  
Are you going in to Hogsmeade this Saturday? Snape replied with a question of his own.   
Yes, we're going in to eat at the Three Broomsticks, said Harry.  
Would you mind picking up a couple books for me? Snape asked.  
Books? Sure, no problem, he accepted a bit of parchment with a title and a few galleons.  
An Herbalist's Diary by L. Sproutt, two copies, Harry read aloud. He looked curiously at Snape.  
Some required reading for the Weasley twins, Snape grudgingly explained,  
besides an excellent set of photographs and descriptions  
there are lists of common reactions between the   
different herbs. I have a feeling the Weasleys need all  
the help they can get.  
Especially if you expect to survive the rest of the  
year, Harry smirked. Snape allowed himself a small smile, too.  
Especially since I do. Oh, and some lemon creams? Plus, and here he leaned forward and whispered something into Harry's ear causing the student to smile.   
Just one? Harry asked with a smirk.  
That will be enough, Snape replied. Harry made a couple notes on the paper and tucked it in his robes. He noted that Snape looked exhausted, dark circles under his eyes.  
Still tired? he asked.  
the after-effects are lingering. I think the doctors  
are going to keep me in bed for a month, he sneered,  
but don't get your hopes up.  
Never. You'll be back soon enough to make potions  
miserable. Thanks for rescheduling the quidditch match, he added quickly.  
Snape shrugged.  
I felt it was too harsh. And don't you laugh, you rotten  
brat! For all intents and purposes I want the opportunity  
for the Slytherins to squash you Gryffindors flat!  
Harry smiled and nodded.  
Good luck! he retorted, noting the eyes drifting closed.  
I need to get down to dinner, Severus, Snape waved him towards the door as he slipped back down into the bed.  
Go, eat. Thank you, Harry, he sighed as he began to snuggle down. Harry leaned over and pulled the covers up  
Sleep well, Severus, he said quietly as he gently hugged the nearly asleep man.  
He left, leaving the door open. Dumbledore was seated at his desk, scribbling furiously.   
I'm going down to dinner, sir, Harry said. The Headmaster looked up, eyes dancing. It was wonderful to see him happy again. The dull look that dominated his face when Snape was ill had been painful.   
Enjoy, Harry, he said.


	4. Harry Goes Shopping

H4harrygoesshopping

Title: 7th Year Potions with Fred and George  
Author: Raven Dancer  
disclaimer: All characters belong to Rowling except for the Drs. Barnes. I receive no monetary compensation for these works.  
  
Chapter 4 Harry goes Shopping  
  
Three days later....  
You want to look at books? Hermione asked incredulous.  
Is that so strange? Harry retorted. She and Ron just looked at him.   
Oh, ok, I am picking a couple books up for Snape, he opened the bookstore door and went in. Sighing, Ron and Hermione followed.  
I liked it better when we all hated him. Easier, said Ron teasing Harry. Harry sneered at him. He went to the counter and handed the slip of parchment to the old wizard.  
Ah, Louise and Severus's book, he said, peering through thick lenses.  
Professor Snape? asked Harry, I thought it was just  
Professor Sprouts book.  
Well, the descriptions and photo plates Louise put   
together. Severus listed possible problems with  
combining certain herbs in a potion, said the man, distracted. He started to go into the stacks behind him.  
Would you bring three, please? Harry asked quickly. The wizard nodded and continued back into the book aisle. He returned with three copies of a small, thick book.   
They designed it to fit inside a pocket, the man said.  
The cover's waterproof as well as the pages.  
Harry picked one up and looked at the cover; both teachers' names were on it. He perused the title page, copy write and the dedications. The book was a little over 5 years old, so it was a recent collaboration. Sprouts dedication was long, including students and family, gushy in fact. Snape's was the epitome of brief: to A. Thank you' Not difficult to figure that one out. Ron peered over his shoulder.  
Wow, he really likes the letter a', doesn't he? he snickered, receiving a sharp elbow in the ribs for his troubles. Harry paid for the books and watched as they were wrapped.  
Never knew Snape would collaborate with anyone, Hermione said. The wizard looked at her strangely.  
He's co-authored several books with other professors. Also two of his own. Do you want to see them? Harry looked at Hermione; he ignored Ron for the moment.  
Maybe just his, said Hermione. The wizard nodded and returned quickly with two potions books; one was a general study of home style potions, the second was decidedly darker, seeming to be a series of essays on the use and effects of a variety of dangerous potions. Both Harry and Hermione looked through each book.  
I'll take a copy of the potions, said Harry, there's stuff   
in here that's useful.  
We should show Neville the allergy potions, remarked  
Hermione, he doesn't like the ones he gets at home or  
from Pomfrey. These look interesting.   
Both decided against the other book, not wanting to read about the pain and suffering that could be caused. Harry paid for the additional book and tucked it in the bag he was carrying. They thanked the wizard and left the shop.  
  
Kind of like a cookbook, Ron remarked, glancing over the pages as they sat together in the Three Broomsticks. He stopped on a page and studied the potion carefully.  
This sure beats my mom's version of a cough potion, he said as he read. Hermione smirked at Harry as Ron became engrossed.   
Look at the uses for chocolate, he continued. A frown covered his normally happy countenance, closed the book with a loud snap.  
demanded Hermione as Harry stowed the book away.  
Oh, it just ticks me off that Mom insists on using old  
family recipes' instead of something that might actually  
taste pleasant, he growled.  
I can't believe Snape would publish a book of potions that  
weren't nasty, said Harry, or at least use a pseudonym!  
His friends chuckled.  
I'll bet no one else in the school knows, said Hermione.  
I look at books all the time and I never thought a teacher   
from Hogwarts would actually write one.  
There was a laugh behind them and they turned around to see Bill Weasley sipping a butterbeer.  
Who'd of guessed they might actually know something! he chortled as he pulled a chair next to his younger brother. Harry smiled and Hermione fought off a blush. Ron grinned.  
Hey, Bill. I didn't think you would come into town, he leaned briefly against his shoulder, then sat up straight again. Harry noted the brother hug'.  
Well, I couldn't stand sitting in that dungeon thinking   
about Tuesday and Neville and the next round of potions, he shuddered. All three students snickered. Bill had to use the safety shower both sessions the previous week after Longbottom had spilled or splashed a variety of things on him.  
Plus I needed to get a couple things for 2nd year's classes  
this week, he took another sip of brew and nodded at the book bag.  
Found Snape's book on common remedies? he asked.  
Yeah! Did you know about it? Ron asked in return.  
I have a copy at my apartment, he said with a sly smile.  
Mom gave me a parchment with her recipes and it somehow   
disappeared, he rolled his eyes. Ron slugged him lightly on the shoulder.  
I'd better get a copy for a house-warming gift when I  
move out, he growled. Bill nodded as he struggled not to choke on his butterbeer.  
You're getting stuff for class? Harry asked, curious.  
Yeah, needed some fresh sunflower petals, of all   
things, he said.  
So Snape is out another week? Harry pursued. A cloud passed Bill's face and he set his drink down.  
He's having trouble with weakness, he's fallen several  
times that the Headmaster knows of; he won't say  
exactly how many, Bill told them quietly.  
He's a stubborn git, Ron put in.  
Why is he falling? Hermione asked.  
Well, that potion, he said a bit angrily, has some long  
lasting effects. Although the concentrations have nearly  
nulled, there's still a couple things that just haven't flushed   
out of the muscles. They leave him weak if he moves   
about too much. He's really upset and the doctor won't   
let him teach until he's gone two days without an episode, Bill shook his head.  
So he's being watched like a hawk? asked Harry.  
Oh, yes, since none of us wants him to fall into a   
cauldron or something equally nasty, Bill's face was hard.  
asked Ron.  
What, what? his brother too quickly replied.  
I know that look, Bill. Give, Ron pressed. Bill tried to retrieve his passive, just a big brother' mask, but failed.  
So, some people kind of indicated they'd like to  
have something nasty happen to Severus, he sighed.  
I used to when I was a student. I learned a lot once I  
graduated and moved on. He looked curiously at the three students.  
It seems you three don't hold the same dislike as others  
I've talked with lately, he glanced at Ron who blushed.  
Well, you know, shouldn't judge others and all, he managed to splutter. Harry lost himself in a long suppressed laughing fit. Hermione looked about the bar, making sure they were alone.  
We've seen a different side, quite unexpectantly, and   
appearances can be incredibly deceiving, she said. Bill nodded.  
I understand. And you're right, this is not the place to  
discuss this at all! I'll just be off to the apothecary's and  
see you all at dinner. He stood and squeezed Ron's shoulder before he left. (Second brother hug, Harry noted). The three friends finished their own meal and drinks quietly. Harry wanted to get back to school and was able to convince Hermione and Ron to stay and watch the film they'd seen advertised at the little theatre. Although a wizarding village, they had some muggle innovations' too.  
  
Harry didn't bother stopping at his room and instead went straight to the Headmaster's rooms. The gargoyle let him in easily enough and he walked up the moving stairs. He heard Dumbledore calling him in as soon as he knocked.  
You're too fast, Harry! the Headmaster scolded lightly,   
I usually can get to the door before the stairs deposit my  
visitors! Harry smiled.  
I just wanted to deliver some things to Professor Snape, he said cheerfully. Glancing across the room he saw the man in question standing at the windows, arms wrapped completely around his torso. If he were any more rigid he'd snap. Dumbledore followed his gaze.  
I am not quite sure Professor Snape is in the mood for  
visitors, Harry, he said very quietly.  
I don't suppose so, Harry replied, but I don't think  
I'm going to let that stop me. Dumbledore regarded him solemnly, then the silent professor.  
Well, I have his wand, so you'll be physically safe, anyway, he considered, but watch out, he'll probably be quite rude.  
Harry shrugged.  
I've been at the receiving end more than once, he said philosophically.  
But never as a friend, the older man pointed out, it's  
a lot different, trust me. Harry simply turned away and walked across the room. The space in front of the window was empty save for the rug and the Potions Master. He was nearly six feet away when the first volley was launched.  
low hissing growl, Potter, I am _not_ in the mood.  
Harry took another step.  
Definitely not in the mood for the likes of _you._ Deadly, soft voice conveyed his malevolence.  
And what, exactly, is the likes of me'? Harry asked, sharply.  
An idiotic student, Snape launched the next salvo. Harry didn't flinch. Stupid man seemed to forget he was tormented by someone much more hateful: his Uncle Vernon was second to none. He tossed the books onto the table followed by the bag of sweets.  
Oh, how cutting, he smirked and moved closer. Snape now deigned to glance briefly at him before returning to glare out of the windows.  
Like it matters what I say or do, Snape ground out, It  
doesn't matter at all. He turned slightly, more away from Harry. But that didn't faze the young man. He moved closer, now within striking distance of the angry man.  
Snape was furious. Completely trapped in the Headmaster's rooms, not being left alone _at all_. *I can't even piss without someone filling out triplicates* he groused silently to himself.   
I'll bet you couldn't get more uptight if you wanted to, Harry chided evenly. Snape snorted.  
Oh, yes, child, I can. But the kindly doctors just shoot me  
up with tranquilizers and pet me on the head. Such  
a nice patient, he hissed, not nice at all. Harry stepped even closer, making Dumbledore extremely nervous. He was hanging just close enough to step in if things got ugly.   
Harry was now at the man's side, turning to look out the window. He folded his arms mimicking the Potions Master. He nudged the man's shoulder as Ron had done to Bill. He was rewarded with a low hiss.  
Oh for gods sake, Severus, it can't be that all that   
bad, Harry burst out never taking his eyes off the view from the window.  
You ever have anyone measure your urine output? Snape asked grossly.   
Harry returned gruffly. Snape fidgeted, moving his feet.  
Neither have I, he conceded, lowering his eyes, rubbing them with a tired hand. Harry glanced over at him.  
he asked.  
replied the professor.  
Then why the hell are you standing here like some idiotic  
statue staring out the windows? Harry asked in a low, dangerous voice.   
because I might fall if I move, came the very small tired reply.  
Well, then, right. I knew there was a reasonable   
explanation, Harry replied brusquely. He waited a moment more before reaching out and squeezing the man's fore arm.  
Come on, he pulled lightly. Snape stood immobile still shielding his eyes. He breathed out, a long suffering sigh and then regarded the young man less hostile.  
You're not going to let up, either, are you Potter? he muttered.  
he said succinctly, let's try walking to the couch.  
Together they moved away from the window to the couch. Snape was able to make it without a stumble and gratefully sank down, leaning back into the cushions. Harry stood over him watching him.  
Oh, for gods sake, Harry, Snape chastised, I have two  
doctors, the Headmaster, Lupin and the elder Weasley   
looking at me like that. Leave off, and he opened his arms to the youth. Not having to be asked twice, especially since hugs were offered rarely from the crotchety Potions Master, he slid onto his lap and into his arms. Snape encircled him fully, letting Harry rest his head on his chest and listen to his heart beating.  
They sat together for awhile; Dumbledore could see no reason to interrupt. Harry was sure Snape had fallen asleep.   
I'm so tired, Harry, and so angry, Snape said in a quiet voice, startling his companion.  
The twins will be here tomorrow and I have to see to them, he continued. I don't want Albus to have to mete out any   
punishment. He was devastated while I was sick.   
Harry moved slightly, snuggling into the warmth.   
You'll let them come back? he asked.  
Yes, of course. It was a mistake. I know that. It's  
just a very painful and prolonged mistake, Snape conceded.  
So, make it a very painful and prolonged detention, Harry said reasonably. Snape actually started to chuckle, but stomped it down.  
Oh, right. Then I'd have to be subject to monitoring  
the detention. Maybe I'll let Filch handle it. He has  
manacles, Snape said slyly.  
Did he ever show you his cat o' nine tails? Harry asked innocently.  
No, did he show you? Snape was almost impressed.  
No, he only threatened, Harry sighed as though unhappy.  
I can show you mine, Snape growled, startling Harry. He then burst into laughter, which he tried valiantly to quell.   
You evil git! stormed Harry, and he tried to pinch Snape and discovered  
YOU'RE TICKLISH! Harry crowed in delight, running his probing fingers up and down the trapped man's rib cage. Snape was quickly reduced to a quivering heap of giggles. As he struggled to get enough air in to his tortured lungs, Harry stopped his attack. The Potions Master was ill and he couldn't continue his torture'.   
Snape managed, attacking a sick man.  
Mental illness doesn't count, Harry chided him and was rewarded with a quick shove onto the floor. But looking up he could tell the Professor wasn't actually angry, only sore from sitting so long holding a gangly young man on his lap.  
You're all elbows and knees, Potter. Need to grow  
a little more and fill out those sharp edges, Snape groused. Before he could recover he had his lap filled again, this time with the Headmaster. Sighing, he put his arms around his friend.  
You are a brat, too, Albus. But at least you're better  
padded, he rested his head on Dumbledore's.  
Haven't heard you laugh in a long time, whispered the older man.  
I miss your laugh, Severus. They hugged then separated, a quick kiss tendered to Snape's forehead. Dumbledore scooted to sit next to his friend and leaned over to pull Harry upright.   
So, what did you bring to Professor Snape? Dumbledore asked, happy for the diversion. Harry opened the packet of books, setting two aside for Snape.  
I never knew you published a couple texts, Severus, Harry commented, holding out the book on common potions. The Headmaster grinned as he took it.  
Oh, yes, he has. I'm surprised you found out; very few  
students seem to discover the books the faculty have  
written, he glanced through the book at the potions. Snape sighed as he leaned back tired.  
Even the illustrious Headmaster has a tome or two on the  
shelves, Snape stifled a huge yawn. Dumbledore looked askance.  
Are you _tired_ Professor Snape? the older man queried.  
he said shortly. Dumbledore smiled and squeezed his shoulder.  
Then let's rest before dinner, he said soothingly, moving the lounge close. He stood and went to the lounge, sitting back opened his arms invitingly. Snape attempted to stand, trembling as muscles strained to cooperate. He didn't think he could make the three feet over. Harry offered his hand to help him up.  
Damned body, Snape cursed under his breath. With a lot of help he moved to Dumbledore and carefully spread himself over his friend sighing. Gentle hands ran over his back. He snugged his head against Dumbledore's chest.  
Sleep, Severus, sleep and dream good dreams, the older man soothed, watching as eyelids fluttered and closed. Harry fed a little energy causing a low moan as the man settled fully into the warmth and safety. Soon silence reigned as all three dozed.  
Dr. Barnes found them, Harry reading a potions book while the Professor and Headmaster slept. He grinned as he ran a curious hand over Snape's forehead. He was so close to being over the poisoning, except for a few low readings of a foxglove concentrate in the large muscles groups.   
So, has his mood improved? he asked quietly.  
I suppose so, we yelled at each other, then he lie down  
with the Headmaster. He was pretty tired, Harry reported.  
You argued and you lived? I thought he chewed  
up students and spat them out, teased Barnes.  
He's _special_ groused Snape, I'm not allowed to  
gnaw on him much.   
Do you ever sleep? Harry taunted, watching the sneer spread over the man's face.  
Can't with all this yakking, he drawled. Looking up at his doctor he said I need to go. The young doctor helped him up and walked with him towards the loo.  
Gonna measure his output? Harry innocently asked.  
was the only retort he got. He turned back and noted the Headmaster looking at him.  
Thank you Harry, for pulling him out of that despicable  
mood. I'd given up hope of getting through to him, Dumbledore said quietly.  
You're more than welcome, replied Harry. I hate to see  
him so rigid and in turmoil, but it is very hard to break   
through without getting blasted. Of course, it was worth  
it to find out he is ticklish, he smirked evilly. Dumbledore smiled back.  
Just don't let anyone else know, he cautioned.  
Harry declared. Let the others figure it out on their own; it was a cost and benefit of friendship with Snape. Standing, he helped the older wizard off the lounge. It was late, definitely time for dinner. He wondered if he should go down to the great hall.  
You're more than welcome to eat with us, Harry, Dumbledore offered. He wanted the youth to stay and keep Snape in a lighter mood. A shuffling noise caught their attention and they turned as Snape came out, nearly falling. Only Barnes' quick thinking kept him on his feet.  
Blast it all, Snape cursed. He stood still, trembling. Barnes held on, trying to see if a quick feed of energy would restore his control. Slowly Snape moved his left foot forward and got moving again, albeit very carefully.   
You are doing better, Severus, it's just taking a lot longer  
to cycle through, Barnes said encouragingly.  
It's just so damned hard, he whined, I can't go   
anywhere or be left alone.  
The duo made it to the table. Snape settled down in the proffered chair and let the Headmaster push him in. Harry chose to sit next to him, Dumbledore flanking Snape's other side.   
A knock at the door brought in Bill Weasley. He smiled and slid into the seat across from Dumbledore. Barnes joined him.   
We need a deck of cards, commented Snape.   
Stay awake and we'll play go fish' after dinner, Dumbledore smiled while Snape groaned and covered his face.  
Forget I said anything about it!  
Or Old Maid. I like Old Maid, Dumbledore continued in a chatty tone. Snape slid lower in his chair still groaning.  
How about 52 pickup (n.1)? the Headmaster continued as if all were well.  
You _loved_ 52 pickup, Severus, sly sidewards glance.  
I did not love' that game, Headmaster, he muttered from behind his robe sleeves. I remember I distinctly detested that   
particular game.  
Ah, but now_ you_ could teach it. I bet you'd like that, the sly grin on the Headmaster's face slowly transferred over to Snape as he thought about the possibilities.  
he conceded, I might just find it a passable   
diversion. He pulled himself up in his chair.  
Dinner first, Severus, the older wizard chuckled. He figured Snape would enjoy teaching' the card game; he could just imagine the dumbfounded looks they'd get from the other three.  
Dinner appeared before them, a mutton stew full of vegetables, crusty warm bread, iced juices and tea. Dishes were passed around; Snape noted he had lots of help filling his plate. He glared at Harry then Dumbledore, both pictures of angelic innocence. Snarling, he leaned over his plate so nothing else could be added.  
Bill found the meal interesting. He hadn't known Harry had made not only peace with the indomitable Snape, but also friends. The Potions Master allowed the student a great deal of leeway in their interactions. He decided he'd have to learn more about how this incredible event happened.  
Snape managed to finish most of the food on his plate, although he was now full and sleepy. He sipped at his tea and pushed dessert away. Cards were definitely out of the question. Setting the cup down he closed his eyes and leaned back a moment.  
Anticipating this, Dumbledore waved a quiet charm and watched as the chair slowly reclined. A blanket floated over and soon the ill man was completely asleep, curled comfortably in the warmth.  
Didn't make it, did he? observed Weasley.  
Hasn't made it through any meal without falling asleep   
by the end, said Dumbledore. And I'm gaining weight  
having to take care of his desserts, he lamented, reaching for the wedge of pie. Harry leaned over, taking the offending pie away.  
I'll take care of that, sir, he said politely as he took a large bite.  
Severus was right. You are a brat, the Headmaster retorted.  
Dr. Barnes slid around the table and checked his patient. He watched him sleep considering a new course of action.  
I think I'll give him some energy potion tomorrow, he said aloud. Both Harry and Dumbledore looked up at him.  
He won't be very happy, said the older man, he gets  
pretty goofy on that stuff and stresses, doesn't he?  
Yes, but if I give him the tranquilizer at the same  
time it might help the stress part, Barnes considered.  
I got the impression he didn't like the tranquilizer  
either, said Harry.  
Well, no, but at least he isn't stressed for a couple of  
hours. The energy feed helped his muscle control earlier.  
All four men considered this as they watched the Potions Master sleep.  
My brothers will be back tomorrow, Weasley said.  
Late afternoon, Dumbledore added.  
It should be worn off by then. I'll get here early, or  
my father will come over. We'll catch Severus while  
he's still asleep and he'll do just fine, Barnes was confident it would work. He was sure the boost would help the weakness.  
You have to stay with him the first hour or so, warned the Headmaster. I don't feel like dealing with Severus like that   
right now.  
I'll handle it, said Barnes.  
  
  
(n.1: 52 Pickup: a muggle card game utilizing a full deck of standard cards jokers removed. Deck of cards is shuffled thoroughly. Dealer then picks up entire deck in one hand, flexing the cards slightly and sends them cascading in an arch onto the floor declaring 52 Pick-Up. The other player(s) pick up the cards from the floor while the dealer suppresses laughter. This game is usually played only one time as cards are lost under the davenport or behind the china hutch. Remaining cards can be used for card houses or inserted in the spokes of bicycles to make staccato motorbike noises thus enhancing the biking experience of the pre-adolescent.)  



	5. Potions and Consequences

H5p&c

Title: 7th Year Potions with Fred and George  
Author: Raven Dancer  
disclaimer: All characters belong to Rowling except for the Drs. Barnes. I receive no monetary compensation for these works.  
  
Chapter 5 Potions and Consequences  
  
Snape woke to a sharp prick. He rolled over and groggily looked up. Dr. Jeffrey Barnes was preparing a second injection.  
Good morning, Severus! he said cheerfully as he slipped the second injection into the semi-somnolent man's arm.  
What was that? Snape yawned unconcerned. He was getting used to this type of wake-up. He trusted the young doctor.  
Just some stuff to help you heal. You'll be pretty sleepy  
for awhile, cautioned the man.  
Blinking, Snape tried to sit up but failed miserably.  
I have students to discipline, Barnes, he leaned back on the pillows starting to fight the medicine. The doctor sat by him and ran a soothing hand over his torso.  
I know. This will wear off after lunch. Let's get you into  
the loo and back before you get more lethargic.  
Together they went into the lavatory. Snape stumbled several times muttering about the drugs and his muscles. Washing up created quite a mess. *At least he hit the toilet* Barnes groused to himself as he managed to get the limp man back to the bed.  
I'm going to clean up your mess, Severus, Barnes chided.  
Snape mumbled something incoherent.  
Barnes disappeared. Snape lounged back, staring dully about him. A movement at the door drew his attention and he watch Dr. James Barnes come in the room. The older doctor smiled apologetically.  
Sorry, Severus, I should have been here earlier, he began to set out vials and syringes. Snape watched certain he should remember something, but not exactly sure what.  
I think I already had some shots, he said finally. The older man smiled at him.  
You've had a lot of shots during the past week, Severus, he said soothingly. These will help you heal.  
I'm pretty sure I already had a shot this morning, he licked his drying lips trying to remember.  
Yes, Jeffrey was here, he said.   
James Barnes just smiled. He'd found the note from his son on the counter. Since he hadn't found Jeffrey here he was certain Snape hadn't had any injections. Jeff would not leave the man alone given his condition. He swabbed down Snape's arm and smoothly injected the energy boost.  
That hurt, Snape complained. Barnes rubbed the injection site sending in a little energy to heal the puncture. He picked up the second syringe.  
Jeffrey came into the room as the needle was poised above the limp man's arm.  
he yelled and his father let the arm drop.  
What's wrong, Jeff?   
I've given him his shots! Why are you here? he asked.  
I got your note by the tea kettle, James replied, watching his son slap his forehead.  
I forgot that! I meant to grab it when I Ieft. What did you  
give him?  
The energy boost, he replied, I was about to give him  
a tranquilizer.  
A muffled giggle drew their attention back to Snape.   
Oh gods, double the pleasure, he managed to get out as he curled around his pillow in obvious discomfort. The other injection was capped off for the time being as Jeffrey began to scan the immediate effects in his patient's body.  
Not too bad, physically. Heart and respiration were close to normal. Mentally, though, Snape was upset with the emotions coursing through him, unable to control the nervous giggle. Jeffrey pulled him up climbing on the bed to hold him in his lap. He continued to manipulate his systems, taking firm control. He stimulated Snape's endorphin production and felt the body in his arms slowly relax.  
There now Severus, that should feel a bit better, he felt a tight nod against his chest.  
I'll just stay right here for awhile, monitor you and assist  
you until the side effects become manageable for you.  
Oh goody, my own personal regulator, sighed Snape shivering as he clung to the doctor.  
Jeff, I'll go inform the Headmaster about Severus's   
condition. Will you need anything else? his father asked.  
No, I'm going to be tied up for a few hours but it  
shouldn't be too hard, he smiled slightly, adjusting his patient against him. The elder Barnes picked up his bag and went to break the news to Dumbledore.  
  
The Headmaster was not pleased, although he did his best to contain himself. He was assured Snape would be fine by that evening, but he couldn't see the twins until the following day. At least Jeffrey Barnes would sit with him and explain Snape's condition. Dumbledore split his time between responding to his correspondence and sitting with with his friend.  
Harry wandered up in the late afternoon. He had decided to see if Snape needed calming. He found the Potions Master curled up on his side semi-conscious humming tunelessly as Dr. Barnes read through a medical journal. He looked up and smiled sheepishly at the student.  
He received a rather high dose of energy potion this  
morning. It radically alters his mood, even with the  
tranquilizers, Barnes explained. Harry tried hard not to gape. The professor was totally dithering.  
he sat by the wizard and reached for his hand.  
Severus? How are you? he watched as two vacant eyes began to focus and turned toward him.   
Hi Harry, Snape managed; his mouth was incredibly dry. Barnes handed the student a glass of juice with a straw.  
Have a cool drink, he coaxed the man, tucking the straw between his lips. Snape suckled contentedly for a moment before releasing the straw.  
he murmured, feels good. He held onto Harry's hand, a line to sanity.  
Harry, do you mind sitting with Severus for awhile? I'm  
going to join the Headmaster when the Weasleys   
arrive and he can't be left alone, Barnes looked at the youth wondering if he'd be comfortable with this.  
You'll be out in the office? Harry queried.  
Yes, you'd just have to open the door and call for me.  
Then, yes, I can stay in here with Severus, he looked at the professor as he tried to relax. You seem so uncomfortable,  
Severus, he continued, smoothing hair out of the man's mouth and eyes.  
Doesn't hurt, Snape managed, just annoying. Bouncing  
on the ceiling. Disgusting.  
Harry chuckled. It would be disgusting to a man who was always in absolute control of his emotions. They sat in companionable silence, Snape occasionally sipping juice.  
  
Dumbledore sat stiffly behind his desk, Dr. Barnes next to him. On the other side of the desk sat Fred and George Weasley, studiously studying their fingers and feet. Their parents flanked them, looking stern.  
They were both ill for the best part of the week, Mrs. Weasley was saying. We kept them busy reading when  
they weren't doing housework.  
We've had many discussions about experimenting, Mr. Weasley added. I've brought home the regulations and   
laws from the Ministry for them to read and discuss.  
A long moment passed as Dumbledore looked at the boys sternly, sizing them up.  
What have we learned, gentlemen, about inappropriate  
and reckless mixtures? the Headmaster asked tersely. The twins shuffled in unison.  
That it's against the law to mix certain items, that it's  
dangerous and that we shouldn't experiment unless   
we've thoroughly checked out possible volatile or  
dangerous effects, George began, barely lifting his head. Fred raised up and looked directly at the Headmaster, trying to keep eye contact.  
How is Professor Snape? he asked, voice trembling slightly. He and George (and their parents) were startled and very worried when they did not see the Potions Master in the room.  
Dumbledore passed the question over to him.  
The main effects of the potion dissipated by the fifth day, Barnes began looking grave.   
Unfortunately, there is a residual combination including the  
foxglove still affecting his muscles; He collapses when  
he over-exerts himself. We're trying a new potion today  
and had hoped he'd be able to attend to you two, but  
he could not.  
You will return tomorrow at lunch, Dumbledore took up the discussion, and will speak with Professor Snape then. He looked at Mr. Weasley, then Mrs. Weasley.  
I know you'd like it resolved today, but we all feel that  
the Professor should handle the discipline. Fred and George shrank into their chairs. This would be bad, very bad. They had hoped the 500 points and the loss of the quidditch game would have sufficed. Neither brought that particular point up.  
You will find, Dumbledore continued unruffled, that 400  
of the house points have been restored to Gryffindor.  
Fred glanced over to George.  
And the quidditch game has been reinstated for later   
this month. You may thank Professor Snape; he felt   
that was much too harsh and not appropriate for the   
situation.  
Both boys were stunned, to say the least. They wondered separately what appropriate' would be, but neither asked.  
If that's what you feel is right, then we will support  
that decision, said Mr. Weasley.  
Until then, you will remain in your room unless at meals  
or in class, do I make my self clear?  
Yes Headmaster, the boys chorused.  
You may go, Dumbledore nodded to the door. The boys wasted no time in leaving seeking the sanctuary of their room.  
All four adults watched them until the door shut and they were sure they were down the stairs. Mr. Weasley moved to the chair next to his wife.  
We are so sorry our sons have caused so much pain and  
grief for you and especially Professor Snape, began Mrs. Weasley. Dumbledore smiled tightly.  
Well, they have been quite a challenge, the Headmaster allowed.  
May we have a word with Professor Snape before we  
leave? asked Mr. Weasley. Dumbledore glanced at the doctor.  
He's pretty groggy right now, he began apologetically,  
and he's not thrilled about the side effects of the potion  
I administered this morning. He left out the part about his father giving him the double dose.  
You could come back later in the week? He'll be resting  
most of the time here. I don't anticipate him being   
released for teaching for several days at least, Barnes added.   
I'll come back Tuesday morning, around 10, said Mrs. Weasley. I just want to discuss his detention for the boys.  
I think you'll find he's put a lot of thought into it, commented Dumbledore.  
Well, he's had all week to think about it! Barnes added.   
Good. Those two need something to keep them  
occupied, said Mr. Weasley. The Headmaster looked up at the muggle clock.  
It's nearly dinner and I believe Bill wished to see you. If   
you'd like I can walk you down to his rooms? he asked pleasantly.  
Oh, no, that's ok Headmaster. Molly and I know the way  
down to the dungeons better than most students, Mr. Weasley smiled sheepishly.  
I suppose you do, Dumbledore smiled, too. They stood and shook hands, Barnes walked them to the door. Saying goodbye they left.  
  
Somehow Harry convinced Snape to try sitting up for a while and when the other two adults came into the room they found the wizard sitting with plenty of pillows tucked around him. Harry was reading from a book, another Hillerman mystery Dumbledore had secured earlier that week. Good thing the author had a lot of books out in paperback.  
It was easy to see some of the side effects had lessened greatly, Snape's eyes were focussed on Harry and he was following the story. He was no longer trembling or humming, another good sign. Barnes came closer and was rewarded with a sneer.  
Ah, the healer has returned, Snape growled, Harry chuckled.  
and the Headmaster. I suppose I just missed the  
Weasley contingent? he asked.  
Yes, we've sent them all away. The twins will present  
themselves at lunch tomorrow for your pleasure, Dumbledore smiled at his friend.  
I'm looking forward to discussing their detentions, his face now sporting a feral smile. Barnes shivered.  
How about some dinner, Professor? You haven't eaten  
today, he changed subjects.  
Can I have breakfast? he asked, I missed my breakfast.  
You missed lunch and tea, too, although I doubt you   
could tuck away that much food, commented Dumbledore.  
Just breakfast, the man said firmly.  
Dobby would probably cook just about anything you   
wanted if you ask him, the older man said.  
I think I'll go down to the great hall, said Harry.   
I told Ron and Hermione I'd meet them for dinner.  
Dumbledore sent him off. He and Barnes took a moment to convince a reluctant Snape to get out of bed walk out to eat at the table.   
Well, that was better, Barnes said cheerfully. Snape merely grunted, feeling a bit dizzy. He sat at the table and closed his eyes waiting for the world to become stationary again. He thought the doctor was crazy even though his body did manage to get to the table without collapsing. He was pessimistic about success.  
He felt better after eating, was much steadier walking into the washroom and then back to the bed. So much so his earlier reluctance started to dissipate. He crawled back into bed and fell asleep easily.  
  
Morning activities included bathing and breakfast, both of which were monitored closely. Snape made it through bathing with a minimum of help. Dressed and moved onto the couch for the morning, alternating dozing and reading. Dumbledore and Barnes were conservatively pleased with the improvement.  
Barnes wanted to administer a single dose of the energy potion the next day and Snape tentatively agreed (if you could call a snarl and glare agreement).   
At promptly 11:30 there was a tentative knock on the door and the Weasley twins were escorted into the living area of Dumbledore's rooms. Snape was sitting in a straight-back chair, leaning on his palm. He watched the young men cross the room, his black eyes showing no emotion whatsoever.  
Professor Snape, George nodded by way of greeting.  
Good morning, Professor Snape, Fred added. They sat down on the couch together. Snape observed them for a long minute, noting the mounting tension as time crept forward. If he hung on, they'd start sweating. He moved his hand away from his face and let it lie in his lap.  
he said quietly. He wondered how long he should leave them there. He finally relented when he realized Dumbledore was pretending not to be listening across the room.  
Have you had enough time to think about what you've  
accomplished? he began. They both nodded without blinking.  
Ah, that is good. Now, tell me, what do you think would  
be an adequate detention? he never removed his eyes from the twins, watching them intently as they fidgeted on the couch.  
I guess you've decided taking away points and the  
quidditch match weren't enough, George hesitantly observed.  
No, it wasn't the correct punishment. It punished  
other students who had done nothing to deserve  
such a loss. he shifted slightly and intensified his gaze.  
You have caused me intense pain and suffering, as  
well as hurting my friend, he said this slowly, each word took on great importance and the students shrank slightly.  
Whereas I expect to sometimes to experience some  
difficulties with student accidents, I will not allow my  
friends to be hurt by them, He was simmering now, thinking of how much Albus had suffered. His own pain was nothing compared to that; he loved the Headmaster too much.  
We, we were reckless, Professor; we are very sorry, Fred said, miserable.  
I suppose you are sorry, but there is the matter of the  
detention. What do you propose you should do? he asked them again. Now there was sweat.  
I should state here I do not advocate corporal punishment,  
no matter what you may have heard or thought, he added, just to make it more interesting.  
Removing us from the quidditch team? George said very quietly. Snape's eyes flashed as he quelled his anger.  
he growled, no, you have an obligation to your  
house. You will play the remainder of the year. He did not add he felt if they didn't have the practice and games they'd just get into more trouble.  
Uh, assist you in the dungeons? Fred attempted.  
Ah, yes, you are getting closer. You'll be cleaning   
and organizing for me for a long while, he watched them intently as they squirmed uncomfortably.  
Also, I will not allow you to participate in potions with  
the 7th years; no collaborations with other students, he saw the panic rise and he continued.  
You will have private sessions with me weekly, in the   
evening after dinner starting next Tuesday.  
The twins glanced at one another considering this.  
You will write out your proposed potions _in advance_ and  
you will research all the possible complications you can  
find, he reached by his side and pulled the copies of An Herbalist's Diary out.  
This will be a good resource. Do not loose it. I expect  
your plans ready to be discussed the morning before our  
session. 7:30 am Tuesday, Snape gave a tight, evil smile.  
We will become great friends by June, gentlemen.  
Ok, now they were really sweating. Snape all the rest of the year their special advisor and task master. Azkaban was sounding almost nice.  
Any questions gentlemen? he hissed pleasantly, enjoying the panic that spread on their faces.  
What about this Friday? Fred tried not to squeak.  
You may use that period to research and prepare for  
Tuesday morning, he said pleasantly.  
I expect you to report to Professor Weasley this  
afternoon immediately after your last class to assist in  
cleaning the labs for tomorrow. You will report to him  
Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday afternoons and Saturday   
morning at 10 am this week. Monday morning we will discuss  
the schedule for next week, he sneered at them.  
Yes sir, was all they could think to reply.  
he drawled. You may go to lunch.  
Without a sound they rose and slunk to the door. Dumbledore simply glared at them when they made eye contact. He was of the opinion they got off rather lightly. But then he'd also like the idea of Filch's manacles.   
Walking across the room, Dumbledore slowly sat down on the couch and looked at Snape. Eyes closed, the wizard was tapping on the chair's arm concentrating.  
the Headmaster asked, knowing his friend was agitated.  
We'll never get the cup back til I'm rid of those boys, he groused. Dumbledore snorted.  
That's all? I thought you'd be more concerned with  
living through the end of term, he teased.  
Snape began silkily, have you every tried  
a lemon canary cream? and he offered a small plate of chocolate covered sweets to his soon to be feathered friend.


End file.
